clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
あーもう！彼はあなたの不動産売却を望んで詐欺！走る！
あーもう！彼はあなたの不動産売却を望んで詐欺！走る！ (English name Carlo), also called Master Noodles, is a shifty, slightly younger brother of Sensei who specializes in real-estate scams. He is only a Yellow Belt in Card-Jitsu, so he's not as formidable as his relatives, but he does have every card. Don't be tricked by the video tapes he mails to victims. Background Carlo hatched into the family of Sensei about thirteen years after his older brother, back before CP existed, predating Penguin Chat 3. Raised in the ancestral home of the Ninja, Carlo spent his days in the mountains of Club Penguin, as those before him did, and those after. He was a mint-green color, which, though odd, was not given a second thought. As he grew, he learned the Ways of the Ninja, but because he was a brother of Sensei, he was not in line to inheriet the position. After reaching a Yellow Belt at the human equivalent of 13, he began to question all of the morales he was taught by his elders: things such as "Honesty, Integrity, Truthfulness", and to "live in noble poverty" and "help others instead of oneself for the Greater Good". This actually began to disgust him, and he quickly departed at the human equivalent of 18. As ceremonious of his family, he was given the family's trademark Coolie hat before embarking on his own path of destiny. He disappeared from the record books for about twenty years, when, in late 2008, aged 49, he bought a large island and built luxurious buildings there. Sensei, who had kept tabs on his younger brother for decades, had this to tell reporters: Carlo built his wealth On real estate and condos In dishonesty. Sensei continued and told them how Master Noodles was denounced from the family because he "brought shame" to all of them. He added that he was at Penguin State University having recieved a degree in economics back before it was a university, and how he had low marks because he "cheated" in gym class. Involvement Carlo currently runs Condo Card-Jitsu Island, where he sends out videotapes to unlucky patrons declaring them "King/Queen of Card-Jitsu" and telling them to come to his island for their coronation and gifts. Upon seating them on their "throne", he would have them shackled while he explained how buying a timeshare would increase their equity ten-fold over four years. Unless someone came to save them, they couldn't leave until buying a condo. As it turns out, Carlo's condos are terrible, so in short, he's a master con-man. Don't fall for his tricks! Trivia * Carlo is a direct parody of Master Udon from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, Karate Island. * Though his family denounced Master Noodles and though he brings shame to all of them, everyone in Sensei's Family agrees: "He has incredible facial hair!" * He grooms his eyebrows and mustache daily for thirty minutes. * So far, he's tricked seventy penguins into falling for his condo scam. * He ADORES pasta of all kinds: he eats it twice a day every day as a part of his "technique" that helps him sell fraudalent real estate. *According to Mcdonalds394. His Korean name is 마스터 카를로 "국수"부동산 콘만. See also * Sensei * Sensei's Family * Condo Island * Queen of Card-Jitsu C C C C Category:Ninjas